


More Than I'm Supposed To

by Shinimegami



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Hunterhusbands, M/M, Rare Pairings, Two Separate POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon questions Dante's reason for protecting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than I'm Supposed To

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wrote this awhile back on Tumblr and it never got posted anywhere. So once again, you guys get to deal with my writing. You're welcome. 
> 
> We've got two separate POV's going here. First one is Dante's. Second is Leon's. I usually don't screw around with first person point of view, but that seemed to work the best for the idea I had.

It started to rain even harder. I wouldn’t have noticed if it weren’t for the fact that his hair was getting wet and droplets were starting to cling to his eyelashes.

Goddammit. I’m a sucker for a pretty face.

Even bigger sucker for a good heart, not that I'd ever admit that out loud.

“You don’t seem to care about much of anything.” He said to me, a hurt look wavering behind his eyes like there was something lingering there. Some old pain that’d stuck with him. And yet he still wanted to save the world. Wanted to do what was right, without asking for anything in return. “Why’d you bother putting yourself at that much risk to save me?”

My expression didn’t change, but I felt something grip at my heart as I answered him.

“Because I care about you a lot more than I’m supposed to.”

\-------

Anyone else would have asked him what the hell that meant.

Then again, anyone else wouldn’t have gone through the same things we have.

You get involved, then you’re asking to get hurt. I’ve learned that the hard way several times over.

And yet somehow, he was choosing to get involved. With me.

Rain wasn’t letting up. We were both nearly soaked, but neither of us bothered to make a move. We just stood there for a moment. I wasn’t sure of what to say. I wasn’t sure there was anything I could say. A voice in the back of my head whispered you’re going to get hurt again. You're going to chase someone and they're going to push you away.

However, instead of listening to that voice, I moved forward, closing the short distance between us, grabbing fistfulls of his coat and pulling him closer, into a kiss. Instead of pulling away, like I had expected him to, he kissed back, wrapping an arm around my waist and holding me close. I shivered from the contrast of the cold of the rain and warmth of his body, but I didn't move away. 

I’ve learned the hard way several times over.

This was worth the risk of having to learn it all over again.


End file.
